


Yoga time

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are doing yoga and getting Dean horny so he gives in to you. You guys have a hot time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga time

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by Ashley Winchester 77

Yoga Time

 

By: L.R. Bare

Rated:Mature

Pairing:Reader/Dean

 

 

You are doing yoga in your room. You have have had a crush on Dean since you were young. You feel like he does not see you as anything but Bobby's niece. 

 

You are very pretty and have grown up to be a knock out/ Sam went to visit his new girlfriend leaving Dean and you in the bunker. 

 

You feel he does not notice you. You are doing your yoga poses out in the living room when you hear someone clear his throat. It is Dean.

 

"Umm that is making me uncomfortable. Can you do that in the room?" He says taking a huge gulp of his beer. 

"Sorry I am doing this in here because I do not have a blu-ray in my room" You say and you switch to downward dog pose.

Dean coughs and looks uncomfortable. You hear him sigh and sit down behind you. 

"You just going to sit there and watch me. " You ask

"Yep" He says taking another sip. The truth is he is pondering what he should do. These yoga poses are making him hot. 

 

You are in a small letard and every time you bend over your breast well they show him what god gave you. You feel him staring at you. Your nipples are so hard from him being in the room.

Dean gets up as you are doing the downward dog position and gets behind you. You feel his breath on your neck. You feel his lips kissing the back on your neck. 

"Dean what are you doing?" You say moaning . 

 

He whispers in your ear "Y/N haven't you ever dreamed of making love to me?" Dean asks

You feel his hands on your breasts playing with them. His hands playing with the nipples. His lips kissing down your back. 

"Lets do Yoga but Naked" He says. You laugh. He looks at you position chart as he strips down. You get undressed. 

"Ok I want you to do the bridge pose for me" Dean says. 

You get on the mat and position yourself not know what to expect. 

You feel his lips and tongue suck and lick up your legs then your thighs. You hold your pose but when he plunges his tongue into you. You almost drop. His tongue licks and his fingers one by one slip into you. You buck against him. You feel the heat ball up in you until you suddenly feel your release just wash over you. He keeps his assault up until he can not take anymore. 

 

He puts you in the chair pose and slide in you. You feel you insides feel like a volcano ready to explode. He starts out slowly and then rams into you. You hear him moan your name. 

"Oh Y/N" He says

You feel ready when you look into his eyes and he smiles as you feel your lava explode all over him. You moan and scratch his back. You get tight. That is what it took to send Dean over the edge. 

That makes him explodes and grip your shoulders as you feel his release explode in you. 

You both collapse into satisfaction.

"You know we should take this to the bedroom" Dean says to you. 

"Do we have to do Yoga poses" You ask

"Nope" Dean says as he pick you up and carries you to his bed.


End file.
